Uniendo dos corazones
by Marce' Otaku
Summary: Len Kagamine es un otaku, tiene una hermana gemela Rin que siemmpre lo fastidia por que no tiene novia y es un amargado... ahí es cuando Rin decide interferir y buscarle una chica... claro, nunca esperó que su blanco estaba tan cerca.. ¿una de sus amigas?
1. Decidido! Comenzó la misión

**'~*Uniendo dos corazones*~'**

_Aye! Aquí Marce' Otaku reportándose con otra historia LenxMiku! (como siempre xd) ^3^ Espero que sea de su agrado! _

_Éste fics se lo dedico a una gran amiga que me alegro mucho de haber encontrado! **NattyBezariusPhamtohiveotaku.D **__ esta historia va para ti :D_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**Dejo en claro que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de Vocaloid que pertenece a Yamaha Corporation entre otros... y solo hago esto con fines de diversión._

* * *

**Decidido! Comenzó la misión**

**Pov. Rin**

Mi nombre es Rin Kagamine, tengo 14 años y vivo en Tokio, mis ojos son grandes y azules, mi cabello es rubio en el que siempre pongo un moño blanco. Soy muy divertida amo las naranjas y también salir a citas con chicos (soy una adolecente muy activa). Tengo muchas amigas, pero entre todas las más importantes para mí son:

Miku Hatsune… dos años mayor que yo, pero somos casi de la misma estatura, ella es muy tierna y adorable… hasta el día de hoy no e conocido a nadie capaz de odiarla, sus ojos son de un extraño color turquesa pero muy lindo, al igual que su largo cabello que recoge siempre en dos altas coletas. Hay muchos chicos que la quieren y desean… pero cada vez que sale a una cita, lamentablemente no duran mucho, cuando le pregunto sobre eso siempre me responde: "es mejor terminarlo ahora, de lo contrario iba a terminar hartándose"… Hartándose? De qué? Nunca he podido entender la razón de porque dice eso, Miku es muy sociable y amable con todos… una gran amiga (sin contar que su hermano es extremadamente sexy! Mikuo…)

Por otra parte también está mi entretenida Gumi Megpoid! Su cabello es corto y verde, por lo que nos ha demostrado no le interesan los chicos por ahora, a menos que estén hechos de zanahorias.

Teto Kasane: introvertida, vengativa (de una actitud más bien bipolar)… pero aun así siempre termina ganándose el cariño de todos, su cabello es extremadamente rizado de un tono rojizo, usa dos coletas de las cuales se forman espirales prácticamente perfectos.

Y por último están Meiko Sakeni y Luka Megurine, las mayores de nuestro grupo… son como nuestras hermanas protectoras, siempre nos están cuidando de cualquier tipo de cosas… juntas somos inseparables, son mi verdadera familia… o al menos eso es lo que me gustaría… en realidad amo mi vida… pero la amaría mas de no ser por un pequeño… más bien GRAN detalle… mi tonto y estúpido hermano gemelo…

Len Kagamine, él es un par de centímetros más alto que yo… de no ser por nuestros peinados y ropa es muy fácil confundir a la gente sobre quien es quien, como odio eso…

Pero por dentro somos completamente diferentes, yo soy la divertida, alegre, bromista, que le gusta salir y hacer cosas recreativas… cuando él… es un inadaptado, solitario, y perturbado Otaku… bueno no es tan solitario, se que tiene varios amigos como Kaito Shion, Dell Honney, Kiyoteru Hiyama, Piko Utatane y Gakupo Kamui… a demás Len puede ser muy sociable cuando quiere serlo y encuentra a personas con sus mismo intereses…

No tengo nada en contra de los Otakus… pero mi hermano sobrepasa todos los límites de cordura, es odioso, siempre está hablando de Anime, Mangas, videojuegos, convenciones, figuras coleccionables y de todas esas cosas que les gustan a los Otakus… mi hermano para su edad, es mas infantil que el promedio, eso me sorprende mucho ya que en la escuela las chicas lo aclaman! Pero a él solo le interesa el anime. Cuando no hay que asistir al colegio el está encerrado en su cuarto pegado en la computadora. A veces me preocupa el futuro tanto social como amoroso de ese chico, tal vez si él tuviera novia dejaría de ser tan irritante y obsesivo con el tema del Anime…

En fin… hoy es viernes por la tarde, mis padres no están así que pronto llegarán mis amigas a ver una película romántica…

Ahora estoy en la cocina preparando algunas botanas para cuando lleguen las chicas y ver esta hermosa película que espero nos saque lágrimas… estoy escuchando ruidos de controles que vienen de living donde veremos la película… seguramente es Len…

–Len! será mejor que te vayas de aquí y subas a tu cuarto! Mis amigas llegarán en cualquier momento, nosotras necesitamos esta televisión ya que es la más grande, porque no estás en tu cuarto? – le pregunté molesta… al parecer no me estaba poniendo nada de atención… él estaba muy concentrado en ese tonto juego! – Len Kagamine! – grité provocando que saltara del susto.

–Rin! Porque me asustas así?

–_Juego terminado…_

–Mira lo que provocaste! Estaba a punto de ganar! – me gritoneó él... por supuesto que yo no iba a permitir esa falta de respeto… por lo que muy rápido me acerqué y saqué el juego de la consola…

–Observa lo que tengo aquí hermanito – dije burlándome y mostrándole su tonto juego… noté como la expresión de Len cambiaba.

–N..no le hagas nada… que me decías querida hermanita? – decía sin quitar su mirada del juego.

–Te decía que… ¡¿por qué no estás en tu cuarto jugando esto? ¡Mis amigas llegarán en cualquier momento y no quiero que vean como mi inadaptado hermano gemelo mata sus neuronas con este juego!

–Bien para empezar… nuestros padres confiscaron la televisión que estaba en mi cuarto porque reprobé el último examen de matemáticas… y no soy ningún inadaptado! Disfruto de mi vida a mi manera – me respondió colocando cara de berrinche… yo solo intentaba contener mi risa.

–Qué manera de disfrutar la vida… pero solo por hoy… te dejaré usar la televisión que está en mi cuarto – sugerí, de pronto los ojos de ese Otaku comenzaron a brillar – no quiero que toques nada! o te irá muy mal hermano, yo sé exactamente como esta todo organizado – advertí mirándolo muy intimidante y devolviéndole su juego…

–Está bien, está bien... – dijo desconectando todo y dirigiéndose a la escalera.

–Hey idiota no te gustaría ver la película con nosotras? – le pregunté, después de todo no es bueno que siempre esté encerrado.

–No gracias – respondió enseguida – estoy muy ocupado, debo apresurarme, hoy mismo debo llegar al nivel 50 de éste juego.

–No sabes de lo que te pierdes – aseguré… de pronto una gran idea, del tipo soborno, se cruzó por mi cabeza – aun que deberías reconsiderarlo, algunas de mis amigas son muy lindas, estoy segura de que no has visto a alguna de ellas de cerca Len.

–Por el momento no tengo interés en ese tipo de cosas, ya he ido a varias citas pero son muy aburridas – dijo él… colmando levemente mi paciencia.

–Len Kagamine eres un inadaptado! Si tuvieras novia estoy segura de que serías más abierto con las personas normales! Hay muchas chicas lindas que se mueren por ti… y pues, si crees que las citas son aburridas… has que sean divertidas! También puede ayudar a que te despegues un rato de tu mundo cibernético! – dije gritándole prácticamente, creo que estoy tomándome este tema muy enserio, pero cuando comienzo una pelea con mi gemelo odio no tener la última palabra.

–Ninguna de ellas me interesa… mi estereotipo de chica es un poco difícil de encontrar, a demás si comenzara a salir con alguna y hago la cita divertida… no dudes en que romperé pronto con esa chica… o quizá hacer eso no sería necesario porque ella terminaría hartándose y finalmente me dejaría por su propia voluntad – dijo finalmente subiendo la escalera, su indiferencia con esto es irritante… pero esa frase se me hace muy conocida… Miku? Esta es primera vez que encuentro una similitud entre mi hermano y alguien normal.

Ahora que lo pienso… si su estereotipo de chica es tan difícil de encontrar… yo podría ayudar… no está mal la idea de buscarte novia hermanito…

**Pov. Len**

Si… soy un Otaku… pero soy muy feliz así, eso a mi hermana Rin le cuesta mucho de entender!

Me gustan mucho las bananas, ver anime, leer mangas, ir a convenciones, jugar videojuegos… y todo es tipo de cosas.

Dice que solo se preocupa por mí pero yo solo quiero que me deje en paz…

Y con respecto a las chicas… en toda mi vida he salido con aproximadamente 2 o 3… después de eso yo ya no me sentí interesado, ya que en la cita yo comenzaba a hablar sobre Anime (no puedo evitarlo) y ellas fingían que entendían, y decían muchas estupideces… en realidad las terminaba por su propio bien…

Los únicos capaces de soportarme son mis amigos Dell, Kiyoteru, Kaito, Gakupo y Piko… aun que no son Otakus, siempre me escuchan, aun que no entiendan absolutamente nada de lo que les hablo, son buenos amigos.

Siento que por el momento no necesito ni quiero novia, Rin se obsesiona a veces con el hecho de querer conseguirme una lo más pronto posible, pero como ya dije antes, la chica perfecta para mí y de la que yo me enamoraría debe ser especial… única, no como todas las demás.

En cuanto a las amigas de mi hermana… solo he hablado con Meiko y Luka en una ocasión cuando el diario de vida de Rin desapareció y creyeron que yo lo tenía… obviamente yo no tenía nada que ver con eso! para mi desgracia esa vez fui medianamente torturado, pero finalmente encontraron el diario bajo un mueble de su propia habitación, esas chicas son como las guarda espaldas de mi gemela… y las demás… no estoy seguro de haberlas visto alguna vez… no me importa mucho, ya que estoy seguro de que todas, para soportar a Rin deben tener la misma actitud que ella… al pensar en tantas personas con esa personalidad reunidas en mi casa, me provoca escalofríos… Así que por ningún motivo bajaré al primer piso de la casa mientras estén aquí.

Quizá algún día llegue a encontrar a alguien que cumpla mis expectativas… o quizá no… pero lo único que me interesa por ahora… es pasar todas las etapas que pueda de este juego para llegar al nivel 50, y desbloquear la segunda parte que tiene 50 niveles más! Eso es lo que mi importa en este momento.

—**Fin FLASH BACK**—

Tiempo después, cuando Len ya estaba en la habitación de Rin jugando su videojuego, su hermana se encontraba esperando a sus amigas… hasta que por fin escuchó que tocaban la puerta. Rin en seguida abrió y dejó pasar a todas las chicas, Miku, Luka, Gumi, Meiko y Teto.

–Por fin llegaron! Todo está listo para la película! – dijo Rin abrazando a todas.

–Claro, claro! Traje zanahorias quien quiere? – sugirió Gumi.

–Gumi estuviste comiéndolas todo el camino – decía Teto riendo.

–Bueno y… estamos solas? – preguntó Meiko.

–En realidad no… mi hermano está arriba, pero su presencia es completamente nula cuando está… haciendo lo que le gusta hacer – respondió Rin.

–Y que cosas le gusta hacer a tu hermano Rin? – curioseó Miku…

–C..cosas infantiles y sin sentido, ya sabes cómo son los adolecentes de ahora, solo que él lleva las cosas al límite – aseguró la rubia… por alguna razón no quería que sus amigas se enteraran de que Len era un Otaku.

–No creo que sea tan grave como lo dices, todos alguna vez hacemos cosas infantiles y fuera de lo normal, es divertido – replicaba Miku.

–Me gustaría que pasaras un día entero con él a ver si lo soportas Miku – afirmó Rin.

–Ahora que lo pienso creo que jamás he visto a tu gemelo… aun que no creo que haga falta, ya que supongo que son iguales – agregó la peli turquesa soltando una pequeña risita…

–Lamentablemente Miku… lamentablemente… saben? He estado pensando en buscarle novia para que deje de ser tan amargado – dijo Rin con una mano en su mentón en forma de pensar.

–Y como piensas conseguirle novia si ni siquiera sale de casa los fines de semana? Hasta yo no estoy segura de haber visto a tu hermano alguna vez – especulaba Teto.

–Bueno Rin creo que si decides encontrarle novia a tu hermano será una tarea difícil – añadió Luka.

–Estoy consciente de eso chicas… mas a delante veré que hacer, pero sería genial poder encontrarle pareja a ese inadaptado jeje – planeaba la rubia…

–Creo que es mejor dejarlo solo… no sé si esté bien escogerle pareja a tu hermano Rin… mejor deja que él solo encuentre a una chica – repetía la peli turquesa.

–No seas así Miku… la idea de trabajar como busca pareja no está mal… a demás… no has pensado en encontrarle una novia a Mikuo?… y..yo estoy disponible – respondió Rin, con un leve sonrojo.

–Si es para ayudarte… no me molestaría hacer eso… pronto puedo arreglar algunas cosas… te mantendré informada! – dijo Miku sonriendo… le agradaba la idea de que una de sus mejores amigas pudiera formar parte de su familia en algún futuro…

–Bueno creo que la pequeña Rin está enamorada – comenzó a burlarse Meiko, pero finalmente se disculpó al ver cuán sonrojada estaba su amiga.

Luego de eso todas se sentaron en un ligar cómodo del living para poder ver la película…

–Y de qué es la película? – preguntó Luka.

–Es una historia encantadoramente romántica – respondió la rubia con sus ojos iluminados.

–Romance genial! – gritaron al unísono Teto y Meiko.

–Nunca he visto una película de éste estilo, pero bueno – agregó Gumi sin soltar sus zanahorias.

–El romance… no es mi estilo favorito… prefiero la acción, pero creo que siempre hay que intentar algo nuevo – dijo Miku sonriendo… mientras que a Rin esa actitud se le hacía muy conocida, pero no recordaba de quien

–Bien, entonces comencemos – expresó Rin alegremente y la película empezó…

Con el transcurso de la historia se podía ver a las chicas muy nerviosas y ansiosas con lo que ahí acontecía, un amor tan prohibido, lleno de mentiras, pero aun así tierno y pasional…

Aun que una particular chica de cabellos color turquesa no parecía afectarle tanto como a las demás, esta incluso aburriéndose, pero le gustaba estar con sus amigas, así que prefirió quedarse y no decir nada.

Después de algunos minutos… en el segundo piso de la casa se encontraba Len, quien sintió la insaciable necesidad de beber un poco de leche de plátano… dudó en ese momento sobre bajar… ya que Rin podía molestarse y él saldría gravemente herido… pero finalmente su sed terminó venciéndolo, por lo que silenciosamente bajó las escaleras… y se arrastró a la cocina para que nadie pudiera verlo, ya que estaba frente al living y la vista era muy clara… llegó a la nevera, se puso de pie para sacar un vaso, y comenzó a servirse su tan amada leche de plátano…

En un momento levantó su cabeza y pudo observar a Rin con sus amigas alrededor viendo esa película que para él… era odiosamente cursi…

Con la mirada comenzó a examinar a cada amiga de su hermana, sintió escalofríos cuando vio a Luka y Meiko, por lo que le habían hecho… miró a Teto, Gumi… y cuando llegó a Miku… se quedó en shock!

Estaba paralizado y algo sorprendido mirándola –*Q…quien es ella?*– pensó Len ahora con sus mejillas algo sonrojadas, nunca había visto a una chica tan linda como ella… era amiga de su hermana ¡¿Cómo es que jamás la había visto antes? Y por lo que se veía, no estaba tan emocionada en la película como las demás, ya que afirmaba su cabeza con una mano, y al parecer le costaba mantener sus ojos abiertos… se veía muy linda así… al menos eso era lo que el rubio pensaba.

Len estaba tan concentrado y atontado mirando a esa chica que accidentalmente dejó caer el vaso, el cual terminó quebrándose… todas las chicas miraron en seguida hacia el lugar de donde se había producido el ruido.

–Shh! Len no hagas ruido! Y limpia eso en seguida – dijo Rin molesta retrocediendo la escena de la película.

–Cla..claro lo siento – se disculpó él agachándose a recoger el vidrio roto… el chico estaba ruborizado… todas lo habían mirado al mismo tiempo, incluyendo a esa joven de cabello color turquesa…

Cuando él ya había terminado de recoger los pedazos del vaso, se parí rápidamente, pero terminó golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza contra uno de los muebles de la cocina… nuevamente Rin comenzó a regañarlo porque las había interrumpido otra vez.

–Len ya deja de hacer eso! – le gritó su hermana pausando la película… la atención de las chicas estaba nuevamente en él.

–P..Perdón – reiteró el rubio… pero esta vez todas a excepción de Miku lo hicieron callar…

La peli turquesa solo soltó una pequeña risita encantadora mientras miraba a Len… él se sonrojó y también le sonrió mientras se tocaba la cabeza en la zona del golpe… las miradas de ambos se cruzaron y se conectaron por un breve lapso de tiempo… la cara de Miku también fue tomando un ligero color carmesí al ver a aquél rubio de hermosos ojos azules… nunca se imaginó que el gemelo de su amiga fuera tan… lindo?

–Miku no estás viendo la película – dijo Rin interrumpiendo la pequeña conexión que habían interactuado Len y Miku.

–Oh claro… lo siento – respondió la peli turquesa volteándose para seguir viendo la película.

Len se deprimió un poco por eso… pero prefirió irse de ahí, actuando cautelosamente para no hacer ruido y no seguir interrumpiendo…

30 minutos después de ese incidente la película estaba en su climax mas importante, pero a Miku no parecía importarle mucho eso… no había podido concentrarse bien en la historia, después de haber visto al gemelo de su amiga… luego la chica recordó que Rin tenía uno de sus bolsos hace más de una semana, así que aprovechó para pedírselo.

–Rin… tienes cerca el bolso que te presté hace algunos días atrás? – preguntó Miku en un susurro.

–S..si, si está en mi cuarto, ve a buscarlo si quieres – le respondió Rin mientras mordía sus uñas por la emoción que sentía al ver la película.

–Está bien - dijo la peli turquesa y partió en dirección al cuarto de su amiga…

Pasó el tiempo y Miku aun no regresaba… la película ya estaba terminando, y a todas las chicas les corrían las lágrimas por que el final era muy hermoso… finalmente, la larga historia terminó, dejando a las jóvenes llorando.

–E..esta ha sido la película más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida! – dijo entre sollozos Gumi.

–El final fue hermoso – replicó Luka secándose las lagrimas de sus ojos.

–Me gustaría ver otra igual – sugería Meiko haciendo lo mismo que Luka.

–Esto fue genial… me gustaría conocer a ese hermoso actor – fantaseaba Teto…

–Todas tienen razón chicas… y que dices Miku te gustó la película? – preguntó Rin… pero nadie respondió…

–Miku no está aquí – dijo Meiko.

–Dónde está? – preguntaba Luka preocupada.

–Aun no ha vuelto de mi cuarto? Que estará haciendo? – decía Rin… y de pronto todas decidieron ir a investigar por qué la peli turquesa no regresaba.

**Pov. Miku**

La verdad es que ese tipo de películas no me gustan mucho… yo soy algo… "especial" no me gustan mucho las cosas que mis amigas aman, pero intento adaptarme… y no tenía idea de que el hermano de Rin fuera tan guapo… creo que jamás lo había visto, no pude evitar sonrojarme cuando lo vi… parece ser un chico muy divertido, todo lo contrario a lo que mi amiga lo describe…

Mientras veíamos la película yo estaba algo aburrida, y recordé que le había prestado algo a Rin, le pregunté sobre eso y me dijo que estaba en su cuarto, por lo que en seguida subí al segundo piso… busqué su habitación pero escuché ruidos que venían de adentro… abrí lentamente la puerta y pude ver claramente que Len… estaba ahí al parecer jugando un videojuego...

–Rayos! Porque no puedo pasar éste nivel? – se lamentaba él mientras que yo solo observaba parada en el marco de la puerta… hasta que repentinamente me vio… y noté un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas… yo también me sonrojé.

–D...disculpa… esta es la habitación de Rin? – le pregunté algo tímida… ¿tímida? Yo no soy tímida!

–A… s..si este es – me respondió mientras se ponía de pie..

–Tú debes ser Len verdad? – que estúpida pregunta! se parece mucho a Rin por supuesto que es Len!... pero yo estaba nerviosa…

–Si… u..un placer conocerte… cómo te llamas?

–Soy Miku… Hatsune – le respondí ahora un poco más calmada… ¿Cómo puedo calmarme con esos hermosos ojos azules mirándome?

–Hatsune-san… d..dime… necesitas algo?

–Oh si… yo vine a buscar un bolso que le presté la semana pasada a tu hermana – dije sonriendo.

–T..te ayudo a buscarlo si quieres – me propuso él correspondiendo mi sonrisa.

–Claro gracias!

Y bueno… así comenzamos a buscar mi bolso en el cuarto de Rin… no nos costó trabajo encontrarlo… por lo que yo en seguida me preparaba para volver con mis amigas, cuando me percaté que Len-kun jugaba uno de mis videojuegos favoritos!

–Valla este juego es genial – dije con mis ojos completamente iluminados.

–T…tu lo conoces? – me preguntó con asombro… bueno eso es de esperarse, no a todas las chicas nos gustan los videojuegos!

–Por supuesto! Es uno de mis favoritos! Hace dos semanas atrás completé todos los niveles de las dos etapas! – respondí feliz.

–Ha…hablas en serio?... eso es sorprendente! Yo estoy pegado en el nivel 49 de la primera etapa! Es muy complicado!

–Q..quieres que te ayude? – pregunté algo nerviosa…

–Harías eso? p..por supuesto… gracias – me respondió en seguida…

Nos sentamos en el piso y él me entregó los controles del juego… en nerviosismo de ambos estaba desapareciendo.

–Bien, en esta parte no debes atacar a los enemigos en seguida, tus municiones no son suficientes, así que debes solo esquivarlos y llegar a la colina sin que te toquen – explicaba mientras jugaba y Len escuchaba atentamente – ya que en la colina está un arma muy poderosa con la que puedes eliminarlos a todos… y finalmente… listo! Pasaste al nivel 50 de la primer a etapa!

–Hatsune-san eres genial! – dijo él con asombro al ver lo rápido que superé ese nivel.

–Dime Miku, Len-kun…

–Cla…claro…y tu dime… solo Len…

–Bueno… y… ahora… por qué no lo intentas tu? – dije entregándole los controles… él los aceptó y me agradeció por lo que había hecho… mientras que yo me ponía de pie para volver con las chicas… pero Len dijo algo que me colocó muy nerviosa.

–M..Miku… podrías quedarte un rato más?... digo… para que me ayudes si no puedo pasar alguna etapa? – me preguntó desviando su mirada.

–S..si… es divertido jugar este juego, pero lo es aun mas cuando estas con alguien que sabes de lo que estás hablando – aseguré… luego me senté junto a él y continué diciéndole lo que debía hacer para poder pasar los niveles…

Estábamos pasándola muy bien, esta era la primera vez que encontraba a un aficionado a estos videojuegos como yo…

–Jamás esperé encontrar a una chica que le gustaran estas cosas – me dijo mientras miraba la pantalla…

–Siempre me lo dicen… pero… eso es malo?

–Para nada! es increíble! Eso te hace especial y linda – aseguró Len mirándome… pero luego de unos segundos los dos nos sonrojamos por que nos dimos cuenta de lo que había dicho… "linda"? hubo un breve silencio entre nosotros… hasta que…

–Cuidado Len! – dije quitándole los controles de las manos, ya que… casi lo matan!

–Gracias Miku! Salvaste mi vida… en el juego…

–De nada… ahora no te distraigas y sigue jugando – le reiteré, él en seguida me obedeció y continuó jugando mientras yo le daba las indicaciones de lo que debía hacer…

Él fue pasando nivel tras nivel con mi ayuda, pero eso no duró mucho… ya que de pronto escuchamos que varias personas corrían al subir las escaleras…

–Miku estas bie…– decía Rin en cuento llegó a la puerta de su habitación seguida por las demás… pero no terminó su oración – que significa esto! – preguntó asombrada al verme junto a Len jugando un videojuego.

–Estas ciega hermana? Estamos jugando – dijo Len tranquilamente.

–Claro que no Len Kagamine! No contagies a Miku con eso! – dijo Rin acercándose y tomándome del brazo…

–Pero Rin la verdad es que…– intenté decir pero fui interrumpida…

–Tranquila amiga ya estas a salvo de ese anormal, yo estoy aquí, no debí haber dejado que vinieras sola – seguía diciendo Rin mientras que no la ayuda de las chicas me arrastraban fuera del cuarto y me bajaban por las escaleras…

–Espera no se la lleven! – gritó Len pero en ningún momento lo hicieron caso…cuando llegamos a bajo todas comenzaron a preguntarme si estaba bien, y también me dijeron que el final de la película había sido hermoso. No me dieron espacio para explicarles lo que había pasado…

Muy pronto comenzó a caer la noche por lo que ya era hora de irse…

–Fue genial ver esta película con todas ustedes chicas… y Miku siento mucho lo que ocurrió con mi tonto hermano, no dejó que terminaras de ver la película – me dijo Rin mientras se despedía.

–No importa, en realidad no me aburrí – le dije… pero al parecer no me hizo el menor caso.

–Miku eres tan amable… intentando mentir para que yo no mate a Len, eres una muy buena persona nunca cambies…

–Está bien adiós Rin.. iremos a dejar a Miku a casa antes de que se le haga más tarde – dijo Meiko…

No me dieron tiempo de hablar… eso fue horrible!... lo único que espero, es poder volver a ver a Len… se sintió muy bien estar con alguien que entendía de lo que estaba hablando y no se cansó de mi…

**Pov. Rin**

No quiero ni imaginarme las cosas que Len debió decirle a la pobre de Miku… ella es muy sensible, conociendo a mi hermano, seguramente la pobre quedó traumada…

Aun que esperen… si Miku hubiera estado en problemas… estoy segura de que nos habría llamado… pero no lo hizo… eso podría significar que… soportó a mi hermano? ESO SI ES NUEVO!

Luego de que las chicas se fueran Len bajó en seguida un poco molesto…

–Rin porque te llevaste a Miku? Estábamos divirtiéndonos! – me dijo de brazos cruzados.

–Len dices Miku? Desde cuando tanta confianza? – pregunté asombrada…

–Eh? P…pues… yo… eso… no… tengo que seguir jugando adiós – tartamudeó él sonrojado y luego subió las escaleras muy rápido, a punto de caer varias veces…

Esa fue la primera vez que vi a mi hermano sonrojarse por algo "normal"… comencé a pensar, y a sacar mis propias conclusiones… tal vez mi gemelo estaba… en proceso de enamoramiento? Ja! Si como no…

Ahora si está actuando mas amargado de lo normal… estoy segura de que es por la falta de una chica en su vida… creo que es hora de que yo ponga cartas en el asunto..

Esto suena genial! Como una agente secreta de amor?… esto será muy divertido…

Voy a buscarle una novia a Len! debo investigar… ¿Quién puede ser una buena opción?

_**Continuará…**_

_Bien este fue el primer capi… les gustó? C: espero que si xDD_

_Rin pronto se dará cuenta de que un buen objetivo está frente a sus narices ;D_


	2. Fase 1: Investigación

_Jeje n.n yo otra vez con el segundo capi de esta historia! _

_Tomé prestados algunos nombres de animes y personajes que no me pertenecen: __**Death Note, Naruto y Dragon Ball.**_

_Cuando lean se darán cuenta :D ojalá les guste! _

_**Natty ;D**_

**Fase 1°: Investigación**

A la mañana siguiente Rin se encontraba en la cocina desayunando una naranja… si… una naranja, a veces eso era lo único que comía esa rubia.

En fin… ella estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera había escuchado cuando su madre la estaba regañando por su alimentación, no podía sacarse de la cabeza esa idea de conseguirle novia a su hermano… la cabeza le iba a explotar! Se había tomado muy en serio este asunto…

Pero para buscarle una novia adecuada a Len primero debería saber cuál es ese "estereotipo especial de chica" que a él le gusta… ¿pero cómo? Siempre que hablan de algo su hermano siempre comenzaba a hablar de cosas Otakus, por lo que Rin no lograba soportarlo y lo golpeaba o lo regañaba severamente… quizá debería aguantarse las ganas de regañarlo por esta vez…

–Rin querida tu padre y yo iremos al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas… deja de comer tantas naranjas y toma algo de Leche! – dijo la mamá de la rubia quien salía por la puerta junto a su esposo.

Pero como es de esperarse, la chica no prestó ni la más mínima atención a lo que su madre le decía… ella solo tenía una cosa en la cabeza…

Minutos después Len bajó recién despertando… aun usaba su pijama de Naruto… el cual du hermana detestaba…

–Buenos días Rin – saludó el rubio somnoliento mientras se servía un vaso de leche. Él esperaba recibir un "Ah! despertó el Otaku con su ridícula pijama" por parte de su hermana, pero esta vez solo hubo un silencio… eso sorprendió a Len.. a lo cual en seguida se acercó a su hermana y la observó detenidamente – Estas bien? – pero otra vez no escuchó mínima respuesta… así que comenzó a picarle la cara con una cuchara… esto hizo que Rin reaccionara molesta y mirara de una manera muy atemorizante a su hermano quien en enseguida se alejó…

–No molestes! Estoy pensando en cómo llevar a cabo mi plan! – gritó la rubia enojada…

–Tu pensando? Que Goku-sama y Kami-sama se apiaden de mi alma… Rin está pensando, el mundo se va a acabar – dijo Len con un tono burlón.

–Solo cállate y déjame seguir pensando! – reiteró su gemela… pero Len no quería callarse, es mas… quería preguntarle muchas cosas a su hermana de cierta persona que había ido a su casa el día anterior.

–Pero… yo tengo curiosidad en saber algunas cosas Rin…

–Que sea rápido no tengo tiempo para responder todo lo que quieres Len – dijo ella con tono duro… pero no tenía ni la menor intención en escuchar lo que su hermano iba a preguntarle.

–Bien! Bueno… primero me gustaría saber la dirección de Miku! Tu amiga que vino ayer – comenzó a decir Len… pero Rin ya se había vuelto a perder en su propia mente buscando la manera de buscarle novia a su hermana… no tenía idea de que lo que buscaba estaba más cerca de lo que jamás esperó – estas escuchándome?

–Sí, sí como sea – respondió ella indiferente.

–Bien… también quiero que me digas su color favorito, su flor favorita, su música favorita, su color de ojos favorito… también necesito saber con urgencia si está saliendo con alguien o tiene novio? Quiero su número telefónico y…y…

–No me dejas pensar! Intento descubrir la manera en cómo conseguirte una novia Len Kagamine y tú estás aquí interrumpiéndome y haciéndome preguntas de las que ni me acuerdo! Fuera! – interrumpió Rin gritando sin dejar que su hermano terminara su oración…aunque eso no le importaba mucho, ya que no había puesto ni la más mínima atención a lo que él le hablaba, pero estaba interrumpiendo su concentración.

–Grr…– gruñó Len sin lograr ocultar algo de miedo… y luego se alejó de ahí yendo directamente a su cuarto.

**Pov. Rin**

Mi gemelo es un mal agradecido! Yo hago lo mejor que puedo al intentar conseguirle novia, pero él no me ayuda! Hace un rato estaba preguntándome cosas a las que yo no presté atención, bueno creo que no era necesario hacerlo, ya que seguramente estaba hablándome de anime o algo relacionado con eso… pero logré que se fuera y me dejara en paz…

Ahora estoy en mi cuarto… pero aun no se qué hacer!

Tal vez… bien Rin piensa…

Aah! ¿Cómo le consigo novia a ese inútil si ni siquiera sé cómo le gustan las chicas?... un momento… eso es! Antes de buscar a alguna primero debo averiguar que características debe tener una mujer para que se adapte a los gustos de mi hermano… pero estoy segura de que si le pregunto… él no me responderá nada… es muy terco y siempre dice que no necesita novia! No lo soporto!

Pero como yo ahora soy una agente secreta de amor debo esforzarme lo más que pueda para cumplir la misión que yo misma me propuse!

En seguida tomé mi libreta de notas y mi lápiz… cuando me propongo algo debo cumplirlo a cualquier costo. Me dirigí al cuarto de Len… abrí la puerta lentamente y pude ver que estaba recostado en su cama, como de costumbre, leyendo lo que parecía ser un Manga… como es de esperarse habían lágrimas en sus ojos, producto a lo que estaba leyendo… este chico a parte de inútil es un llorón…

Me acerqué lentamente hasta quedar a la orilla de su cama… estoy segura de que no se había percatado de mi presencia ya que estaba muy concentrado en su lectura..

–Hermano necesito hacerte algunas preguntas! – dije muy entusiasta.

–Está bien – respondió él con la voz algo apagada…

–Que es lo primero que vez en una chica? – pregunté… estaba segura de que respondería cada una de mis preguntas…Después de todo siempre que lee responde todo con sinceridad, no importa si esto lo perjudica, él no se da cuenta de nada.

–Su sonrisa…– en cuanto me respondió yo lo escribí rápidamente en mi libreta.

–Qué tipo de cabello te gusta en las chicas? – volví a preguntar.

–Que sea largo y su color sea fuera de lo común…

–Como te imaginas a ti mismo y a una joven en una escena romántica?

–Que cada uno se pierda en la mirada del otro…

–En una sola palabra… cómo describirías a la chica de tus sueños?

–Otaku…– era de esperarse una respuesta así de él.

–Escoge una letra.

–M…

–Que talento es el que más te gustaría encontrar en alguna chica?

–El talento de cantar melodiosa y delicadamente…

–Qué prefieres… Gatos o perros?

Y así continué preguntándole cosas básicas por una hora entera… luego de eso ya tenía toda la información que necesitaba para conseguir la chica perfecta para mi hermano… el único problema ahora es… De donde rayos voy a sacar a una mujer que ame los videojuegos, sea amable, su cabello sea largo y de un color poco común, que tenga una sonrisa encantadora, sea buena cantante, que ame los gatos y por sobre todo… QUE SEA OTAKU?

Creo que completar esta misión será algo más difícil de lo que me esperaba… pero aun así me gustaría ver a mi hermano con una novia… por lo tanto debo conseguir más información sobre Len… no sé como lo haré pero algo se me tiene que ocurrir.

Más tarde ese día mientras me paseaba por el pasillo de mi casa de repente pude escuchar que Len hablaba por teléfono con alguien…

–Hola? Si… Kiyoteru! Me acompañaras mañana? – preguntó Len… obviamente hablaba con su amigo Kiyoteru Hiyama – Gracias! Eres un gran amigo! Te veo mañana en la convención de anime… se que esas cosas no te gustan pero gracias por acompañarme… está bien… mañana a las 4 de la tarde en la estación N°15 – dijo él finalmente y colgó…

Con que mañana irá a una convención de anime? … esta es una excelente oportunidad para estudiar a mi querido gemelo en su habitad… pero ahora tengo otro problema…

No quiero ir a ese lugar yo sola!

**Pov. Miku**

Cerca de las 7 yo me encontraba en mi cuarto viendo… un par de cosas muy importantes en internet… hasta que de pronto recibí una llamada de mi amiga Rin:

–Hola? Rin? – pregunté al contestar.

–_Mikuu~… Querida amiga necesito que vengas a mi casa en seguida! Hay algo con lo que quiero que me ayudes! – _pidió Rin… no estaba muy segura e si quería ir o no… pero de pronto la imagen de su hermano se me vino a la mente… ¿Por qué?

–No lo sé Rin… ya es tarde y por el momento estoy a cargo de Mikuo, no creo que él me deje salir a esta hora – respondí… aun había bastante luz… pero mi hermano es muy sobre protector.

–_Por favor ven! Miku te necesito! Necesito a una de mis amigas en este mismo momento!_ – repetía ella…

–Que hay de las demás chicas?

–_Ninguna puede… están ocupadas… Miku por favor! Te necesito en este momento tan difícil que estoy pasando!_ – argumentaba mi amiga…bueno… yo también estaba bastante ocupada viendo… algo muy genial y que amo… pero finalmente no pude negarme… a veces es muy difícil decir "No" a las cosas que mis amigas me piden…

De alguna manera logré que mi hermano me autorizara a ir a la casa de Rin. Pero debía regresar temprano y antes de que la noche callera… estaba segura de que lograría cumplir eso, no creo que lo que Rin necesita tome tanto tiempo, su casa está a 10 minutos de la mía a pie… creo que debo correr…

Minutos después ya había llegado muy agitada por correr tanto a la casa de Rin… cuando recuperé el aliento por fin me dediqué a tocar el timbre de la casa…a lo cual en seguida abrieron la puerta…. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron en seguida cuando vi unos grandes ojos azules mirándome… y no eran los de mi amiga… eran de Len!

Creo que los dos nos quedamos un momento mirándonos, ninguno dijo nada por algunos segundos… hasta que yo por fin salí de ese "trance"…

–Len! Qué tal? – dije sonriendo.

–M..Miku… todo bien… y tú?

–Bien dentro de lo que se puede estar – respondí mirándolo… de pronto me percate de que él para ser un par de años menor que yo éramos prácticamente de la misma estatura…

–E..entra – dijo dejándome pasar… yo correspondí su gesto y entré… de pronto se me había olvidado completamente el porqué me encontraba ahí – T…te tengo una excelente noticia Miku..

–En serio? Cuál es? – pregunté ansiosa y acercándome a él.

–Gracias a todos los consejos que me diste ayer logré pasar todas las etapas del juego! Pasé el nivel 100! Todo gracias a ti! – dijo él muy feliz… en seguida me contagió su felicidad.

–Eso es grandioso Len! te felicito! – reiteré… a continuación los dos nos abrazamos por este pequeño incidente que para muchos hubiera resultado insignificante y sin sentido… pero yo no soy como la mayoría de las personas…

Al rato nos separamos de nuestro abrazo de felicidad… y Len no soltaba mis manos, ni yo las de él… no se qué fue lo que pasó exactamente en ese momento… había una confianza instantánea entre ambos… por mi parte yo estaba perdida en los grandes y hermosos ojos azules de Len, mientras que él parecía estar perdido en los míos… sentí que una extraña sensación recorría mi cuerpo… mis mejillas comenzaron lentamente a entibiarse… estaba nerviosa…

Hasta que la mirada de Len sin querer se desvió a mi muñeca en donde llevaba puesto un pequeño brazalete el cual solo un…Otaku… sería capaz de reconocer su significado…

–M…Miku… esto es… – dijo mientras tomaba delicadamente mi muñeca…

–S..si… tu… reconoces su significado? – pregunté asombrada!

–Por supuesto! Solo un tonto no se daría cuenta de que estas iniciales L-K-N-M pertenecen a Lawliet, Kira, Near y Mello de Death Nothe! – respondió rápidamente él… esto si me sorprendió bastante…

–No me digas que tu eres un (a) Ota…– decíamos los dos al unísono mientras nuestras manos aun se tocaban… pero fuimos interrumpidos por Rin…

–Miku! ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que habías llegado! – preguntó gritándome y lanzándose a abrazarme… por lo cual Len y yo terminamos separándonos por la fuerza.

–L…Lo siento Rin… es que…– intenté explicar pero Rin era más rápida que yo.

–Bueno no importa lo importante es que estas aquí! Eh? No interrumpí nada verdad? – nos preguntó en cuanto reaccionó de su pequeño ataque de cariño por mí.

–La verdad es que…– intentó decir Len quien se encontraba en el suelo.

–Bueno Miku no hay tiempo! Debemos apresurarnos! – reiteró mi amiga llevándome a la fuerza lejos de ahí, no pude negarme. Dejamos a Len solo en la sala de estar, ni si quiera le dije que me esperara para que habláramos! Que estúpida Miku Hatsune, debo ser más rápida la próxima vez.

Cuando ya nos encontrábamos en la habitación de Rin ella en seguida cerró la puerta con llave, y cerró las cortinas y ventanas también, esto me causó confusión y algo de miedo!

–Bien Rin… cuéntame para que me necesitas – dije sentándome en su cama.

–Okey te diré todo pero este es un secreto – asentí – ya sabes de mi plan sobre conseguirle novia a mi hermano para que no se quede tan solo triste y abandonado en el mundo cuando crezcamos, y pues bien yo lo he estado investigando, hoy tomé muchas notas y sé más o menos el estereotipo raro de chica que es perfecta para él. Pero también me enteré que Len irá a una convención de su famoso anime y creo que es la oportunidad perfecta para poder espiarlo mejor y saber más de la extraña actitud de ese chico! – terminó de decir Rin… ya sospechaba lo que estaba a punto de pedirme.

–Y…para qué se supone que me llamaste? Para empezar… creo que estas exagerando un poco esto de conseguirle novia a Len – dije con la cabeza agachada.

–Si vivieras con él me entenderías! Y pues… yo… quería pedirte si… tu… como eres mi amiga y se supone que las amigas… deben ayudarse en todo… bueno... me acompañas mañana para seguir a Len? – preguntó finalmente después de tanto tartamudeo… ahora si no sabía qué responder! S...seguir a Len?

–N..No lo sé Rin… yo…

–Por favor Miku! Necesito tu apoyo en este momentos y no me gustaría ir a ese lugar sola! Ese lugar que obviamente estará lleno de personas como mi gemelo… Miku… POR FAVOR! – me pedía Rin sin cesar… luego puso una cara de perrito y… aaah! Es muy difícil para negar algo cuando hacen eso… 

–Está bien…– dije en un suspiro… luego de eso Rin me abrazó fuertemente y comenzó a explicarme todo lo que haríamos… y cómo lo haríamos… también me dijo a qué hora debía estar aquí para comenzar a seguir a si hermano. Ella hasta había comprado un tipo de comunicadores como esos del ejército… ¡¿de dónde los sacó?

Pero bueno debo atenerme a las consecuencias de mi respuesta… cuando Rin Kagamine se propone algo no descansará hasta lograrlo…

Minutos más tarde bajamos por unos refrescos y fuimos a sentarnos a la sala de estar… sorpresivamente Len aun se encontraba ahí!

–Miku! Ya estás libre? – me preguntó él con felicidad… es cierto, algo había quedado pendiente… Rin miraba la televisión así que fui a sentarme junto a él.

–Si ya estoy libre! Ahora podemos…– intenté decir pero de pronto mi celular comenzó a vibrar… y cuando levanté la tapa para ver quién era… no me sorprendió mucho lo que vi – disculpa Len… Hola Mikuo se te ofrece algo? – pregunté fingiendo amabilidad, mi rostro expresaba sarcasmo… él interrumpió! Y a parte cuando dije el nombre de mi hermano Rin en seguida se sentó junto a mi intentando escuchar lo que él me decía.

–_Si hermanita? Ya es tarde y pues bueno… explícame por qué esta sentada junto a ese chico y Rin… se suponía que tú solo estarías con ella – _dijo con un tono de molestia inconfundible…

–Espera… tu como sabes que…– interrogué confundida… de pronto escuchamos como alguien tocaba una de las grandes ventanas que estaba ahí… todos dirigimos nuestras miradas ahí y pudimos ver a Mikuo sonriendo falsamente con una vena que sobresalía en su frente mientras sostenía el celular, creo que estoy en problemas…

–Que haces ahí Mikuo-san? Entra! – dijo Rin con los ojos iluminados mientras corría a abrir la puerta.

–No creo que esa sea una buena idea Rin – sugerí, pero ya era tarde… Mikuo ya había entrado después de saludar a mi amiga y ahora se dirigía hacia donde yo me encontraba.

–Hermanita… hola! Dijiste que volverías temprano – me regañó él mientras se sentaba en medio de Len y de mí.

–Lo siento pero el tiempo pasó muy rápido – respondí intentando mirar a Len como gesto de disculpa.

–Miku lo de hace un rato… – decía Len…¿Qué estaba haciendo? Decir algo como eso frente a mi hermano es muy comprometedor! Pero… es verdad… Len no conoce para nada a Mikuo…

–Así que tú debes ser el hermano gemelo de la adorable Rin… mucho gusto soy Mikuo Hatsune, el hermano mayor de Miku… que sucedió hace un rato? – preguntó mi hermano sin dejar de lado su sonrisa sarcástica. En seguida Len logró mirarme y yo le advertí con unos gestos que en seguida entendió.

–Oh si… mucho gusto, yo soy Len Kagamine, gemelo menor de la endemo…– se presentaba Len pero en eso fue interrumpido por un gran golpe de Rin que hizo que corrigiera su última palabra –…Tierna Rin… no sucedió nada… yo dije eso?

En ese momento suspiré de alivio… un problema menos… a continuación Rin y Mikuo comenzaron a hablar de cosas… como decirlo… SIN SENTIDO! Se reían mucho, y pues… se estaban divirtiendo. Pero lo que era yo y Len… a penas y podíamos mirarnos! Teníamos a nuestros hermanos en medio y si nos íbamos de ahí seguramente Mikuo se iba a molestar…

Tiempo después ya era hora de irse, era tarde. Len y Rin se ofrecieron para ir a dejarnos unas cuantas cuadras cerca de nuestra casa, nosotros accedimos…

Y en el camino mi hermano y mi amiga iban juntos caminando muy felices y riendo… en cambio yo iba junto a Len, pero prácticamente ni podíamos hablarnos ya que Mikuo en seguida decía cosas como "Compartan sus opiniones con nosotros chicos", "de que tanto hablan?" o hasta incluso "veo que hay muy poca distancia entre ustedes", esto sí es molesto.

Al rato Len y yo nos adelantamos de nuestros hermanos comenzando a caminar por en medio de la calle seguidos por ellos. Estábamos a punto de llegar, no habíamos parado en todo ese rato pero de pronto Len sostuvo mi mano e impidió que siguiera avanzando.

–Eso estuvo cerca… ten cuidado, el alcantarillado está abierto en esa parte – dijo él… en seguida le agradecí… no me había percatado de eso ya que, bueno estaba oscuro ¿a quién le gustaría caer ahí donde están todos esos…desechos? Nos miramos y nuevamente el uno se perdió en la mirada del otro… no nos dimos cuenta que Mikuo y Rin seguían avanzando y no se dieron cuenta de que el alcantarillado estaba abierto… así que ya se imaginarán lo que sucedió.

Primero Rin al ir tan embobada hablando con mi hermano no se percató de eso, por lo que ella fue la primera en caer, Mikuo en un intento por sujetarla la tomó de la mano pero perdió el equilibrio así que también cayó dentro del alcantarillado…nosotros con Len en seguida nos preocupamos y nos acercamos a mirar…

–Mikuo! Rin! Están bien? – pregunté alterada, pero me tranquilicé cuando vi que estaban bien (dentro de lo que se puede estar en ese momento), gracias a la suerte de ellos dos ninguno cayó a la asquerosa agua, había una saliente de concreto justo donde ellos se encontraban. En seguida se levantaron y comenzaron a subir por la escalera que estaba ahí mismo.

Cuando los dos salieron se notaban muy sonrojados, mientras que Len y yo solo reíamos por lo que había ocurrido. Mikuo se aclaró la garganta y dijo.

–Distancia! – ya que me encontraba muy apegada a Len – lo mejor será no volver a tomar este tema jamás.

–Si jamás – asintió Rin sin levantar su mirada.

Pero de alguna manera se lo merecían.

Cuando por fin llegamos a casa nos despedimos de Len y Rin… mi amiga me hizo gestos para que no olvidara lo que haríamos mañana, yo solo asentí y miré a su gemelo por última vez antes de que mi hermano interrumpiera nuevamente. Bueno, ya estoy acostumbrada a esto. Solo queda esperar a que mañana sea un mejor día…

**O- o- O- o- O- o- O- o- O- o- O- o- O- o- O**

A día siguiente cuando ya era la hora correcta, partí camino a la casa de mi amiga. Ella me abrió la puerta silenciosamente avisándome que Len estaba a punto de salir. Nos preparamos y me repitió todo lo que haríamos con lujo de detalles… solo me dediqué a asentir…

Cuando sentimos que la puerta se abrió bajamos y vimos por la ventana como Len se alejaba… así que era hora de comenzar la persecución. Fuimos muy precavidas en todo… creo que demasiado, jamás había hecho algo como esto. Rin solo repetía "cumpliré mi misión, cumpliré mi misión".

En un momento Len se encontró con su amigo y siguieron caminando hasta llega por fin a la convención. Entraron seguidos por nosotras sin problemas. Rin en seguida sacó su libreta de notas y se escondió de tras de una figura de cartón mientras observaba detenidamente a su hermano… en cambio yo… me quedé pegada viendo uno de los puestos que se encontraban junto a mí… Habían mangas nuevos! Yo los quería! Los necesitaba!

–Miku? Estas bien? No pierdas de vista nuestro objetivo – me dijo Rin, pero no le hice mucho casó… ya que ante mis ojos tenía el paraíso!

Si… soy Otaku…

**Pov. Len**

Después de llegar… todo el camino me había sentido observado… Kiyoteru también… y cuando estábamos en la convención pude ver a Rin quien al parecer intentaba esconderse, y al mismo tiempo le hablaba a alguien, seguí su mirada y me encontré con Miku! Estaba mirando un puesto lleno de mangas, se veía hipnotizada… en eso, una gran idea pasó por mi cabeza.

–Kiyoteru! Amigo necesito otro favor! – pedí instantáneamente… él asintió en seguida sin saber que era lo que yo estaba a punto de pedirle. (pero era de esperarse, estoy seguro de que él prefería cualquier cosa antes de tener que estar en una convención de anime – necesito que por favor distraigas a Rin el mayor tiempo que puedas! – dije rápidamente… él me miró confundido pero le expliqué toda la situación, así que me entendió a la perfección.

–Está bien Len… suerte con conquistar a esa chica – molestó él… yo me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo.

–N..No quiero conquistar a Miku! Solo… quiero acercarme más a ella – respondí… pero.. rayos! ¡¿no es casi lo mismo? No… claro que no… ee… o quizá si? … o…

–Como quieres que distraiga a tu hermana Len? – me preguntó…

–Yo que sé… tu eres un superdotado ahora ve rápido mientras yo me llevo lejos a Miku – reiteré…

Le dije a Kiyoteru en donde se encontraba mi hermana, y cuando él la distrajo en seguida me dirigí a donde se encontraba Miku… se veía muy linda… digo… como todas las chicas… ya que todas son lindas… bueno no todas… aunque, aah! Ella es linda.

–Miku acompáñame – susurré intentando que mi hermana no nos viera… ella me miró y se sorprendió, pero al mismo tiempo asintió. En eso aprovechamos a una gran multitud que iba entrando a la convención y nos escondimos entre la gente logrando escapar de la vista de mi hermana y de Kiyoteru quien la distraía.

Paramos un momento para recobrar el aliento.

–Y… que necesitas Len? – me preguntó jadeante.

–Primero me gustaría saber por qué Rin está aquí… se supone que ella no soporta a los Otakus.

–Oh bueno… en realidad… es que… no te vayas a enfadar por esto Len… pero como ya sabes Rin quiere conseguirte novia y pues, me pidió que la acompañara hoy a espiarte y… yo no pude negarme, puso esa cara de perrito y… lo siento espero que no me odies por esto – se disculpó Miku con la cabeza agachada… bueno, si lo ponía así no me molestaba tanto.

–N…no te preocupes… no estoy molesto contigo – le dije sonriendo, ella me devolvió la sonrisa y me sonrojé – bueno y… ya que estamos aquí… vamos a divertirnos?

–Y que hay de Rin? Ella debe estar buscándome ahora...

–No te preocupes, Kiyoteru se está encargando de ella – le aseguré… pero ella puso cara de incrédula, no es justo, quiero pasar tiempo con ella a cualquier costo! Así que la quedé mirando a los ojos y coloqué mi tierna cara de perrito a punto de llorar… ella cambió la expresión de su rostro, y… me abrazó?

–Está bien! Está bien! Vamos a divertirnos pero no hagas esa cara de perrito nunca más… me haces pensar que llorarás de verdad – dijo ella aun abrazándome, yo correspondí pero nos separamos luego.

–Bien! Que hacemos primero? – pregunté… si hay algo que he aprendido de tantos sermones que me da Rin es a darle la palabra a las damas primero. Aun que nunca lo había intentado.

–Y..yo… no lo sé… esta es primera vez que vengo a una convención de animé con un Otaku – me respondió algo apenada.

–D..de verdad?... bueno… esta también es mi primera vez y… digo, no es para que pienses mal solo... – genial Len Kagamine lo estas arruinando – lo que quise decir es que… también es la primera vez que estoy con alguien Otaku en persona…

–Entonces… vamos a comprar algunos mangas? – propuso ella… genial idea! ¿por qué no se me ocurrió antes?

–Claro – asentí…

Comenzamos a caminar por todo el lugar, haciendo muchas cosas divertidas y sin dejar de hablar de animes y mangas. Una de las cosas más divertidas fue cuando Miku comenzó a regañar a un cosplayer por haberse olvidado de un detalle muy importante del personaje a quien representaba. Después de eso fuimos a la sección de videojuegos… increíblemente… no logré ganarle en ningún juego a Miku… esta chica es excepcional! Es primera vez que encuentro a alguien como ella. También visitamos una pequeña habitación donde habían trajes de personajes animes muy variados, los dos escogimos uno, nos cambiamos y nos sacamos fotos… hicimos eso y muchas mas cosas… terminamos exhaustos.

A continuación decidimos ir a comprar helados, fue muy difícil ya que la fila era larga, pero en eso Miku me tomó de la mano y comenzó a hablar con las personas que estaban formados en la fila (la mayoría eran chicos)… y comenzaba a decirles cosas como "Hola soy Miku si me dejas pasar te daré mi número telefónico"… y estos chicos… comenzaban a babear al ver a Miku… era molesto, pero accedían en seguida, yo dudaba de este plan, podía ser peligroso… pero luego me percaté que ella le daba un número distinto a cada chico…

Hasta que por fin conseguimos llegar al puesto y comprar helados…

–Valla Miku, eso fue arriesgado pero increíble! – dije mientras nos sentábamos en una banca que estaba por ahí cerca.

–Je… gracias… sé que es arriesgado, pero te tenía a ti… me protegerías verdad? – preguntó sonriendo… eso era muy tierno…

–P...por supuesto – le respondí sonrojado… así que decidí desviar mi mirada de ella… ¡¿Por qué es tan genial?

–Len tengo una pregunta… yo soy amiga de Rin hace muchos años y… jamás te había visto, hasta ahora… ¿por qué?

–Ah bueno… eso se debe a que… yo siempre estuve encerrado en mi habitación cuando las amigas de mi hermana iban a la casa, soy algo tímido, a demás no me habrían soportado – la miré a los ojos mientras hablaba.

–Pero qué dices Len? tu eres muy simpático! Estoy feliz de haberte conocido… has sido la primera persona con la que puedo hablar abiertamente de anime sin que me pida que me calle… es por eso que decidí convertirme en una Otaku de closet… prefiero eso a que la mayoría de las personas me diga loca todo el tiempo – explicó mientras comía su helado.

–Si bueno… pero después te acostumbras a eso y… no sé como lo has hecho todo este tiempo, yo jamás podría dejar de hablar de lo que me gusta – dije muy seguro de mi mismo… ella comenzó a reír con delicadeza… me sonrojé en seguida. Luego sentí sus suaves dedos rosando mi mejilla.

–Tenías helado – agregó feliz…de pronto desvió su mirada y dijo – Len… tu cantas?

–Algo… por qué?

–Vamos al Karaoke! – propuso muy entusiasta… ¿esto es un sueño o qué? Ella también canta?

–Claro! – juntos nos dirigíamos al karaoke, pero en eso fuimos interrumpidos… mi celular comenzó a vibrar… al percatarme que era Kiyoteru tuve que contestar.

–_Len! donde estas? No creo ser capaz de contener por más tiempo a tu hermana, me está golpeando! – _dijo mi amigo… se escuchaban gritos y arañazos… debía ser verdad, cuando Rin se enoja es un verdadero demonio.

–E…está bien… vamos a volver – respondí triste y colgué… le conté lo que sucedía a Miku y ella también entristeció… pero bueno, era hora… ella también me pidió que guardara su secreto… al parecer no quiere que sus amigas sepan que ella es Otaku… le asentí feliz, y volvimos a donde se encontraba mi hermana y Kiyoteru.

**Pov. Rin**

No puedo creer esto! Perdí toda la tarde! No fui capaz de investigar como es debido a Len! y para empeorar las cosas, Miku ahora debe estar perdida quien sabe donde!

–Aah! Todo esto es tu culpa Kiyoteru! – le gritaba mientras le daba su merecido

–Rin! Cálmate… hablemos las cosas! Estoy seguro de que podemos llegar a un acuerdo matemáticamente correcto! – me pedía entre sollozos… que idiota!

Pero en eso llegaron unas personas de seguridad y me separaron de él…

Finalmente nos desalojaron a los dos de esa convención… estúpidos guardias y sus aparatos eléctricos que duelen!

Creí que todo estaba perdido, yo seguía regañando al estúpido amigo de mi estúpido hermano!

Hasta que por fin vi salir a Miku… acompañada de Len?

–Miku! Te perdiste verdad? Me preocupé y no logré encontrarte! Todo es culpa de Kiyoteru! Él no me dejaba en paz! Y… y

–Rin tranquila… si… bueno me perdí y … Len me encontró… será mejor que volvamos – me dijo ella tranquilizándome, mientras que por otra parte Len ayudaba a su amigo a incorporarse después de la paliza que yo le había dado.

–Está bien Miku… ¡Len! volvamos a casa y deja a ese tono ahí! – ordené a mi hermano… Kiyoteru le rogó a Len que me obedeciera ya que sabía de lo que yo era capaz… buena elección… pero aun sigo siendo tierna y adorable! Mi compostura es primero.

Comenzamos a caminar a casa junto a Miku… ella me explicó algunas cosas que había descubierto, pero no fueron de gran ayuda… siento que me oculta información… pero bueno… supongo que tengo lo necesario como para comenzar mi búsqueda…

Debo prepararme para localizar a mi blanco.

_**Continuará…**_

_Jajaja pobre Kiyoteru xDD …_

_Lo que Rin no sabe que su blanco puede estar más cerca de lo que cree o.O_

_Gracias por leer! Ojalá les gustara (:_


End file.
